villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Head Ninja of Kumogakure
The Head Ninja of Kumogakure is one of the many villains in the Naruto manga and anime. He was sent to Konoha to sighn peace treaty nine years prior to start of the show, but was killed for attempt of kidnapping Hinata Hyuga for stealing Byakugan. He was killed by Hinata's father Lord Hiashi. Background In chapter 102 of Naruto manga, the head ninja was shown to hail from Land of clouds who was in war with Konoha, but that was changed since he was wearing Kumogakure head protector. At the day of ceremony of peace treaty Head ninja was walking and smiling sardonically with his subordinates. The Only clan that was not at ceremony was Hyuga clan, because it was day the Hyuga heir Hinata turned three. One night, a stranger with mask sneak into Hyuga household, and took Hinata while she was asleep. But when he tried to sneak out, lord Hiashi Hyuga step in front of him and killed him with single blow. When Hiashi took the mask from the abductors face, he saw the Head Cloud Ninja's face. It became clear that he came because of Byakugan, not the peace treaty. Kumogakure demanded Hiashi's corpse for killing their Head ninja, so Konoha agreed, but sent Hizashi, Hiashi's twin brother, in Hiashi's place. Personality Databook describes this man as greatly self-confident (opposite to his victim Hinata Hyuga, who has lack of self-confidence), and someone who only listen to himself, that is confirmed by his act of kidnapping of a member of one of the most powerful clans. Appearance He was a tall, slim man with dark eyes with lines underneath them, black hair and beard, and line between mouth and jaw is distinctive, characteristic other Naruto characters don't have.He was at age of 42, and if he didn't died he would be Jiraya, Tsunade and Orochimaru age, since they are peers. During his parade on streets of Konoha, he had a sardonic expression on his face, that suggested he is up to something insidious. He wore the older-styled Kumo flak jacket which had thick shoulder pads. It seems that in past he was crippled, since his head was bandaged and a Kumogakure forehead protector covered his right eye, that suggested that he was crippled during some fight before current events. He wore a black suit of clothing and an obi around his waist. Powers and Abilities From his abilities, it can be said only that he was weaker than Hiashi Hyūga both in speed, strength, and ability to kill because Hiashi managed to kill him (in the anime with the single strike). Trivia *In the First Databook he was called the "Head Ninja of the Land of Clouds" (雲の国の忍頭, Kumo no Kuni no Shinobigashira) but in the index for the Third Databook he was renamed to "Head Ninja of Kumogakure" (雲隠れの里の忍頭, Kumogakure no Sato no Shinobigashira). *It is unclear why Kabuto didn't revive him during Fourth Great Ninja War, if he was so highly ranked in his village, but one can take the option that in the manga many other powerful ninja were not revived like the Sound Four, Yashamaru, Sound genins, Hidan (who presumably isn't dead by Kakuzu), Kushina Uzumaki, so Head Ninja was not important for story, or he is going to be revived in the anime or later in manga, so his background can be exploited. *It seems that Kumogakure shinobi who tried to kidnap Hinata is also different in style of clothing than normal Kumogakure shinobi. *Beside Head ninja, two more Kumo-nins tried to kidnap Hinata, they were Sekiei and his partner, but they only were shown in anime, but I can be noticed similarity not only in intention, but also in some design details, like the clothing of Head ninja Ada Sekiei and his partner, and also Sekiei and Head ninja share some facial similarities, the distinctive line between mouth and jaw, trait that beside them other characters don't have. *It could be suggested that Sekiei and his partner were in some connection with Head ninja, maybe they were his subordinates, since they had a similar uniform, and maybe they came back to finish their leader plan. *Suggested name for Head ninja could be Kumori, meaning cloudy, since many Kumogakure ninjas's have a name derived form adjectives, so if he was Head ninja of cloud village his name must have some connection with clouds. *Hiashi's defeat of Head ninja can be described by favorite sentence of Madara Uchiha "Armour-sleeved single hit" (鎧袖一触, Gaishū Isshoku), which refers to defeating someone with a single blow. Navigation Category:Ninjas Category:Leader Category:Naruto Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Flashback Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Nameless Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Kidnapper Category:Deceased